


Sink Into Me

by jellyyscribs



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyyscribs/pseuds/jellyyscribs
Summary: Plans of training go a little awry, but what else could have been expected when a place is literally called The Storm Coast.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Male Lavellan
Kudos: 20





	Sink Into Me

_ Slosh, slosh, slosh.  _

The Inquisitor was distracted by his own boots splashing into the puddles as they jogged their way to find some dry cover.

_ Maybe it’s more of a ‘splosh’ than a ‘slosh’. ...Is there a real difference between the two sounds? _

It was some time before he realized that someone was talking to him. Which shouldn’t have been much of a surprise. It was just the two of them after all, the Inquisitor specifically setting this outing up for himself and Krem. A little outdoor training in difficult environments, if you will. What he hadn’t expected was just how much rain there was going to be during this particular outing. 

“...just so damn wet all the time. Dunno why you picked this place to train, Lavellan.” Krem grumbled as he shifted his gear, slippery from the onpour.

Lavellan grinned, glad to finally hear Krem give in and call him something a little less formal than “Your Worship”. “Inquisitor” was a slight step in the right direction when they got there, and for all his insistence on Krem just calling him by name, they found a compromise in Krem calling him by clan name for now. It was at the very least a little more personal and certainly less of a pedestal than previous iterations, and Lavellan hoped to keep it that way. 

Krem raised a brow at Lavellan’s goofy grin, still waiting for a response. 

“Oh it’s not so bad,” Lavellan lied through his teeth. He was pointedly ignoring just how drenched they were, and the fact that every other step turned into a balancing act as they slipped across the mossy stones slick with rain. 

A disbelieving cough came from Krem’s throat, and afterwards, they fell into a companionable silence, making their way up the sloping path in step with one another, silently helping one another from falling completely on their faces (or asses). 

Once at the top of the hill, inspiration stuck the elf as he tugged on Krem’s arm, pulling him to a stop for a moment. 

Krem groaned. “C’mon, if we don’t get to shelter soon, we’re going to drown out here, and honestly if that’s how I went, the Chief wouldn’t let me live it down.” 

Lavellan gave a deep chuckle, “I can only imagine.” He tried to put on his deepest voice in an impression of the massive qunari, “ _ Water  _ you two doing out here to end up like that.” He cleared his throat and continued in his normal candor, “You’d be dead anyways, so what does it matter?” 

Krem ignored the question and responded with an eye roll instead. “You need to work on your Iron Bull impression as well as your puns, which I guess is sort of the same thing.” 

Tugging Krem closer to himself, Lavellan’s grin only grew. “You should be glad I’m terrible at puns, or else you’d never find escape. This must be like a holiday for you. Besides,” he started. “If you insult me, I won’t share my great plan with you.” 

“Is that so?” Krem deadpanned. 

Nodding, Lavellan shrugged his Claymore off his back, handing it to his current companion. “Hold that for me, will you?”

Krem easily held it, and was watching with equal parts curiosity and trepidation. 

“Come on, I’m not going to do anything untoward,” Lavellan countered while also tugging off his dragonhide jacket, which probably wasn’t helping his claims. 

After some shimmying around and getting his greatsword strapped back on, Lavellen opened his coat and raised it above their heads. 

“I’m providing cover!” he stated proudly. “I know, I know,” Lavellan was quick to interject against himself at the skeptical expression Krem was still harbouring.”But hear me out, I know we’re already drenched.” 

Lavellan shook his head, letting the water spray out of his hair for emphasis, not unlike a mabari would to get dry. “But, we can at least slow down some of the rusting that’ll happen to you.”

“You mean my armour.” 

“Yeah, your armour too.”

Krem only shook his head in response but didn’t fight back, instead acquiescing to hunching himself under the jacket alongside Lavellen. 

“Just be sure to stay close now.” Lavellan quipped jovially with a wink and took a particular interest in the way the tips of Krem’s ears were turning red. 

Eventually they made it to the damned abandoned shelter, their trek considerably slowed by their huddle under the Inquisitor’s jacket. The rain showed no signs of letting up, and they were left with little choice but to bunker down for a while. 

Safe from the elements, Krem began to readjust himself, getting comfortable on the cleanest spot on the floor he could find. 

“Should have packed for a picnic instead of training, eh?”

Hanging his coat on what was left of a chair in the shelter, Lavellan gave a soft sigh before sitting himself right next to Krem. 

“Well I did maybe, sort of, have something like that planned, just not near here...” Lavellan mumbled, a small hope in him that Krem didn’t actually hear. 

“What?” Krem started, a little incredulously. 

Lavellan shrugged, attempting to play it off nonchalantly. “Do you remember when I first came here to meet the Chargers for the first time?”

Krem nodded, listening closely; it was silent in the shelter, save for the sound of the oncoming storm outside, but Krem was listening with his utmost sincerity nonetheless and Lavellen was a little touched and could feel a little colour rising to his cheeks. 

“Well I’ll always remember how excited you were to have your celebratory drinks on the beach there, but never got the time to really enjoy it. So I thought I could recreate that for you; we’d spar some around that area, I’d bash you around a little, and we’d break open a cask. ….With an axe.” Lavellan continued to ramble on, hoping to add levity without revealing too much of his feelings or intentions. 

The responding snort was enough to settle Lavellan, and he relaxed into his spot on the ground, slouching further against the wall. 

“Well, it was a good thought, Your-” Krem stopped himself, his next word weighted with tenderness instead. “Lavellan.”

Satisfied, Lavellan nodded allowing himself to get wholly too comfortable and let his head roll onto Krem’s shoulder. 

Krem made no move to disengage from their current position, and once again they fell into a comfortable silence. Lavellan found his eyes growing heavy listening to nothing but the rain hitting against the walls of their shelter and the soft breathing of Krem beside him. 

Right before Lavellan found himself asleep, Krem managed to sneak in the last word, “Doubt you’d be the one doing the bashing around though.”

Grinning, both Lavellan and Krem found themselves letting their eyes close, heads resting against one another’s. enjoying a relatively peaceful nap, safe from the storm. 

  
  
  



End file.
